


Below Zero

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [10]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Alex and Robert are pursuing a target in Russia, and freezing their butts off while Teddy and Eliza are safe and warm with in London with Myfanwy, who offers a solution.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Kudos: 11





	Below Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: Below Zero

"Skin-to-skin would be best."

"You're sure?" Teddy asked.

"I don't want Alex and Robert to freeze to death in Below zero conditions. If that means cuddling half-naked with you, I'm prepared to make that sacrifice."

She resumed unbuttoning her shirt.  
"Well, come on, get your kit off."

Teddy and Eliza complied. They were soon all in their underwear. She lay in the middle of her bed. Breathing deeply, Teddy and Liza enveloped Myfanwy.

Warmth flooded Alex and Robert. After a few minutes, they could move without shaking and breathe steadily.

"Better?" Myfanwy asked.

"You have the magic touch," Eliza said.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow gestaltandmyfanwy.tumblr.com or cofkett.tumblr.cim for fic updates.


End file.
